Like this
by emsluv
Summary: I didnt really like how desire ended with the whole addex scene, so i tried a different angle addex and other characters mainly addex


**Ok so the desire episode totally sucked sooo not what I wanted to happen with addex, so have decided to try something out.**

In my fic everything pretty much happened except the Alex/Addison convo at the end am gonna try an develop a relationship between them, so here goes hope its ok please could u R&R for me as this is like only my second ever attempt at a fic xx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Addison left the on call room rearranging her stockings, and trying to pull her skirt back to normal so confused in what she was doing it took her a second or two to realise that she was going the wrong way, when she turned around and started to head in the right direction she pumped into an now clothed Alex Karev.

"Oh god… err sorry" Addison said as Alex wrapped his arms around her to stable her before letting her go again, both looking slightly embarrassed at the sudden awkward collision.

"So.. I was… err, so were good" Addison said in a nervous rush.

"its good" Alex replied in a soft voice.

"good… I'm gonna… ok then" Addison said as she patted her hair down to some normality, to try an rid some of the crazy sex hair before walking away rather quickly, Alex left in the opposite direction with a large smile on his face, and his cheeks still slightly flustered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been two hours since the incident in the on call room, and Addison had seen nothing of Alex not even heard his voice, to be honest she hadn't actually gone to look for him but that wasn't the point why hasn't he been up here… oh god what if he regrets it Addison thought, she didn't even notice Callie come and stand right in front of her.

"earth to Addie" Callie said breaking Addison from her thoughts.

"oh Callie, hey … sorry didn't see you there" Addison replied slightly embarrassed.

" uh huh, so where were you, looked to be in deep thought to me… still thinking about your predicament with the manwhore and ' the help' " Callie said and couldn't help chuckle a little when she used Addison's own words to describe Alex Karev the intern.

" err … something like that"

" what happened Addie, what's wrong" Callie said now feeling slightly bad for bringing it up.

"I.. I had sex with Karev"

"what… when did this happen" Callie questioned wanting all the gossip of her friend.

"uh… about two hours ago in the on call room" she replied not sounding so happy about it.

"oh… oh.. Erm what's wrong I thought that you liked him… was it bad or something"

" Callie!…. No …. no its not that.. It was not even close to that, its.. Its just I haven't seen him since.. An well i'm scared that I just made a big mistake…. Or that he is really regretting it now…" Addison said slightly shocked at her friends question.

Callie was just about to say something back to her when a certain person slowly approaching them caught her eye " err Addie, I don't think you have to worry about that any more" Callie said in a whisper so that only her friend could hear and nodded towards the approaching intern. " I'll see you later ok, come a find me yea …. If your not to busy" and with that she left.

Alex approached Addison two cups of coffee in his hands, as he approached Addison's back was facing towards him.

"hey" Alex said softly, Addison turned to face his an looked at the cups in his hands.

"hi" she replied just as soft.

"err.. I err… I got you some coffee… I really needed some an…an I thought you might want some as well….. Erm vanilla latte, just how you like" he offered her the coffee an saw a faint smile across her face as she accepted the cup, he knew what she was thinking god I bet she thinks that I regret it, that I haven't been here sooner because of it

" sorry… I …sorry I haven't been here sooner… I ….bailey had me over in the clinc for the past two hours…an … and I wanted to be up here … with you but I couldn't leave, just so you know.. I mean I didn't freak out or any thing, no regrets not from me…. Just incase you wondered" he said quite fast, he wanted to get it out as quick as he could barely tacking a breath, until he noticed a relieved smile spread across Addison's face.

" huh… I err good, no regrets… me either" she said in a much more happier tone than she had previously " oh an thanks… for my coffee" she added this time leaning in towards Alex their torsos touching receiving a gasp from Alex, and whispering into his ear she said " an a very big thank you for everything else, that you have done today" she pulled away ever so slightly so that she was now able to look at his face, their torsos still touching she smiled at him, and he smiled back wrapping an arm gently around her waist.

Leaning in to mirror what she had just done, to whisper into her ear " any time, believe me" he chuckled at a slight gasp that came from her upon hearing those words, him being so close.

Then it seemed to hit them that they were still very much pressed up against each other, in a very public place near the nurses station on her floor, so they pulled away from each other, sighing in the change of temperature at the loss of shared body heat.

Addison took a sip from her coffee, but couldn't seem to take her eyes off of her intern.

" so Dr. Montgomery, got any thing interesting today" Alex said still smiling.

"fairly quite really, just a few c- sections, thank you for asking Dr. Karev" Addison replied equally as smiley "oh are you banned from surgeries so you can do you studding" she said as she began walking towards her office so that she could do some paper work as it was quiet, Alex followed as soon as she began moving.

"yea, books and more books, dude it sucks I would learn more from watching surgeries, not reading about them in BOOKS !" he stated as they entered her office and he closed an locked the door behind them.

"awww… well you know I did take that same test once upon a time… and I would be happy to help you study if you want" and went to go and sit on the couch followed by Alex who sat next to her smiling at her offer.

"thanks, yea that would be really good" and he leaned in to give her a quick kiss "and I think, I would very much like to work on the anatomy….. More so your anatomy" he said cheekily receiving a playful slap on the arm from Addison.

"Alex… I'm serious…I" but was cut off by his lips on hers

"mmmmm, yea me too…. Wanna start now" he replied in a husky voice as he started to kiss neck, sucking on a particularly sensitive spot electing a little moan of approval from Addison. He slipped his hands into her lab coat pulling her closer towards him, now kissing her back up to her lips making the kiss so deep and passion filled full of want and desire, so much co that air became an issue that they had to pull back for air.

" wow …. That was …wow " Addison said trying to regain her breath, Alex jus smiled at her again trying to catch his breath as well, jus as he went to lean in again his pager interrupted.

"ugh….Bailey, god her timing sucks… sorry I have to go" he said still slightly out of breath but also annoyed that she had just interrupted his very hot make-out session.

Addison giggled slightly at his apparent frustration "don't worry Alex, my offer still stands…. I'll be happy to help you study later on….. At the hotel" she added flirtatiously.

"hmmm, ok then" he said quite happy at the prospect of being alone with the very sexy Dr. Montgomery in her hotel room alone, he went over to the door an unlocked and opened it about to leave, when he let go of the handle an turned and walked back to Addison, leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips " see you later" and with that he headed out of her office, to go and see what Dr. Bailey wanted.

Addison was left blissfully smiling in her office, she brought a finger up to her lips feeling the tingling sensation still there after her amazing kiss with Alex, " Callie" she said aloud, she had to go and tell everything to her best friend, and with that she set off to go and find her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ok so that was my first chapter erm hope It was ok, I really wanted it to have a better way forward than the desire episode did, erm let me know what you thing …. Thanks for reading xx**


End file.
